


while you're orbiting might i lick you sticky sticky sticky sticky (sticky and sweet)

by Branches_Cut_The_Sky_Open



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sort Of, also im Great at writing ganseys dialogue bc i know a lot of words, and I approve, and also i can usually hit that perfect "well meaning but still manages to be very pretentious" vibe, and i raise you: freckled!blue, basically: i see your freckled!adam pieces, blue said horny girl rights, blue's sad because she can't kiss him, but they make it work, but this time bc blue has freckles all over her, cause im. also like that, especially her shoulders and back, gansey's "outrageously and eternally driven to distraction" again, however it is a tasteful and poetic sort of horny, i dont remember who made the post but im adding it as a tag, ok moving on, ok this was an exercise in "how horny can i make this without it being explicit", the answer is staggeringly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branches_Cut_The_Sky_Open/pseuds/Branches_Cut_The_Sky_Open
Summary: Blue does not like her freckles. She thinks they make her "cute." Gansey disagrees.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	while you're orbiting might i lick you sticky sticky sticky sticky (sticky and sweet)

**Author's Note:**

> title from "tripping along" by the decemberists (a great song).

Summer had come in earnest. Henrietta spring seemed to have a thousand false starts, but there had been a run of clear, gentle days which turned into a run of clear, scorching days and Blue was glad. She loved the rain with a passion– Maura had given up telling her off for running into storms sometime around the second grade– but you could have too much of a good thing. And now she could feel her leaves stretching out. There were days she felt her divided nature acutely, when half of her pulled to the stars and half of her just wanted to _finish reading this damn chapter, thank you_, and there were days when Blue, the _tir’e elinte_, and Blue, the human, wanted exactly the same thing. Today, all of Blue wanted to stand still in the middle of this field and drink sunlight. She knelt in the waist-high grass to take off her boots, and when she dug her bare toes into the Henrietta dirt, she felt her entire soul loosen inside her. Blue felt her back, the bare skin of her shoulders heating in the sun. Her whole self said _Ahhhh_.

She tilted her face up, eyes shut, just breathing the smell hot dirt and growing things. When the scent of mint stole into her consciousness, she smiled, but didn’t open her eyes. She didn’t startle at the feeling of Gansey’s fingers weaving with hers, nor at the sound of his voice.

“You know, Jane, I don’t believe I’ve told you today exactly how radiant you are.”

A warmth washed over her that had nothing to do with the sun and everything to do with the way Gansey’s breath brushed against her ear. Sometimes she still got caught up in a rush of relief, just to feel him breathing. She turned to him, eyes blinking open. Her mouth was very close to his, suddenly. She froze.

Gansey kissed a place just beside her lips and straightened. “Jane, did you take your shoes off?”

Blue gave him a _look_. “Obviously.”

Gansey nodded, then toed out of his awful boat shoes and tightened his grip on her hand. Blue was oddly touched. Her chest felt a little tight. She fought her smile for a moment, and then gave in. They stood there for a moment, fingers tangled, and Blue could see sweat gathering in the dip of his collarbone.

Blue began to hum a song she’d heard on the radio that reminded her of Gansey. A tug at her hand, Gansey lifting her arm, twirling her under their joined hands. She spun and spun until she began to get dizzy, and when she finally stopped she stumbled into Gansey’s chest, and his arms came around her. She grinned up into his eyes, and he grinned back, and they stood there, just like that, until it became too sticky to bear. 

They walked back to the Pig carrying their shoes, not touching, but close enough for it. Blue jumped up to sit on the hood, and, after rifling in the back seat for a couple of colas, Gansey joined her. He handed her a soda, and she cracked it open with a crisp sound that she felt she ought to have recorded. With a smirk, Blue said “We should be in a coke commercial right now. We’re just the right combination of wholesomely teenaged and ‘diverse’ to make the cut.” 

Gansey choked on his soda, snorting a deeply undignified laugh. Blue turned to gaze out at the field for a moment, feeling slightly elated, and when she looked back, Gansey was putting his phone away. He looked a little sheepish and a little triumphant, which meant he had taken a photo of her. She made a face, and smacked him playfully on the knee. “I don’t know why I put up with you, Richard Gansey.”

“Same reason I put up with you, Blue Sargent.” His voice was expansively joyful. Blue warmed. They sat there a while in companionable silence. Blue closed her eyes again, just letting herself cook on the hot metal hood of the Pig. 

She felt the brush of fingertips on her shoulder, and when she turned to see, Gansey had a look on his face that Blue didn’t immediately want to name. It was too big, and she didn’t think she could stomach the unabashed honesty of it.

“What?” 

Gansey’s eyes met hers, and he was blushing, his lips parted. He seemed flustered.

“What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?” 

Gansey closed his mouth. Opened it again. After a pause he said, “Your freckles. I never noticed them before.”

Blue rolled her eyes, understanding. “God. I know. People think they’re _adorable_.” She piled so much sarcasm atop _adorable_ it was a miracle the word didn’t collapse beneath the weight of it all. But Gansey shook his head.

“I don’t think they’re adorable.”

Blue’s brow crinkled, trying to figure out where this was going.

Gansey kissed her shoulder, and suddenly she understood. Very clearly. Soon, _where this was going _became the only clear thing, as Gansey kissed a path up the curve of her shoulder. He paused at the junction of her neck, and Blue shuddered convulsively as his tongue flicked against a cluster of freckles. He kept going, up the column of her throat, under her jaw, nipping lightly at the skin under her ear.

Blue was on fire. She wanted. She wanted to kiss him, properly, and her fists clenched with the ache of it. 

Gansey pulled away. He took one of her hands in both of his, gently pulling her fingers apart until her hands relaxed. 

Eyes fixed on her lap, her voice wrenched tight to prevent any emotion from leaking out, she said, “I still want to kiss you. I know it’s selfish.” 

She felt fingers under her chin, cold and a little clammy from sweat and the condensation on his can, and she looked up into Gansey’s eyes. He had a small, wry smile on his face, and apology folded into his dimples. He was still flushed from his earlier activities. 

“It couldn’t possibly be selfish, Jane, when I want it as badly as you do.” 

His thumb brushed over her cheekbone. Everything inside Blue was burning, swallowed by fire and collapsing into ash. But the fire never seemed to die. It kept burning and burning and devouring and devouring and suddenly Blue couldn’t help herself, she leaned forward and pressed her lips between the wings of Gansey’s collarbone, her tongue exploring lightly the salt she had seen gathering there as they stood in the field. Gansey’s breath hitched, and she felt it where her hand was cupped around the bottom of his ribs. When she glanced up, she saw him watching her, mouth slightly ajar, lashes fluttering, high color in his cheeks. She found the picture deeply satisfying.

“Jane?” He asked.

She cocked an eyebrow at him, mouth still pressed to his skin.

“You are a wondrous and devilish creature and I am devastatingly in love with you.”

Blue felt heat flood her face and the rest of her. She shut her eyes and buried her face in the crook of Gansey’s shoulder. She kissed him again, just there, and she felt his fingers twine into hers where they were flat against the hood of the Camaro. 

They sat like that for a while, ignoring the heat as the sun inched gradually closer to the western mountains. Painstakingly, Gansey removed her clips one by one, placing each carefully in his pocket. Then, he began to run his hand through Blue’s hair. Her curls tangled around his fingers, but he kept gently working them through, his blunt nails scratching faintly at her scalp. Blue shivered again, just a little.

Finally, Gansey, placing his hand on the back of her neck, thumbed at the turn of her jaw, the only place he could reach. Voice soft, as tender as his hands, he coaxed, “Blue, come out.”

Blue shook her head, not budging.

Gansey’s hand had moved, now it was tracing over her shoulder. Blue imagined him drawing patterns into her freckles. 

“Why not?” He asked.

This was not a question she particularly wanted to answer. But she took an unsteady breath, his scent filling all her awareness. Mint and wheatgrass and sweat. “I’m afraid that if I do, I won’t be able to stop myself from kissing you.”

She felt his single huff of laughter as much as heard it, tied up in him as she was. Sweat gathered where bare skin pressed against bare skin. She still didn’t move. For a while, neither did he. Then, with infinite care, he lifted her head from the curve of his neck and pressed his hand over her mouth. She smiled against his palm. Her lips still tasted salty but she couldn't tell where it had come from, from which part of him that they had touched. 

“Is this alright?” His eyebrows were drawn into concern, as if he were afraid he had overstepped.

She nodded, the slight movement nearly jostling his hand away. His brow softened. He just watched her face until she began to get restless. Then he said, “New idea.”

She gestured curiosity with all of her face that he could see.

“Would you mind turning your back to me?”

Pulling his hand down, she asked, “Why?”

Gansey’s voice was devious, but also earnest. Blue wasn’t sure how he managed both at once. “Because I’d like to look at your freckles, if I may.”

Thinking wasn't currently Blue’s strongest point, so she turned, and when she felt Gansey’s fingers at the hem of her tank top, she shivered and said, “Okay.”

He peeled it off her, and, in a absurdly and endearingly Gansey-like gesture, folded the savaged fabric neatly and placed it behind him on the car’s hood. Blue, half turned back to watch him, smiled half a faintly indecent smile. In the gilt-shifting light, he blushed. The smile quickly sprouted another half. 

“I swear, you are doing your level best to unravel me, Jane.”

“Perhaps.” 

She turned back around, facing out across the empty field, watching the sun sink slowly behind the mountains, watching the sky turn colors. Occasionally, Gansey’s fingertips brushed against her back, seeming almost accidental. Each time it happened, Blue felt glittering light rush up in her stomach. If this kept up, soon she’d be sparkling as much as the Barns.

The light kept fading, the purpling near-dark filling with crickets and cicadas, fireflies gleaming into the dark before flickering out. Blue was hyperaware of her own body, the way her hair, freed from its bonds, tickled her ears and the back of her neck, her bare thighs, stuck to the slick paint of the Camaro’s hood, the tag of her bra prickling against the dip of her spine, the cooling evening air that dried the sweat on her stomach.

Gansey’s breath, ghosting over her shoulder blades as he murmured, “Jane?”

Half turning to look at him, Blue saw Gansey’s mouth a hair’s breadth from her skin, his eyebrows forming a wordless question. Swallowing hard, she nodded.

The contact of Gansey’s lips on her back was different, somehow, with the quickening starlight, the sounds of night creatures around her. She was reminded, suddenly, of the rattling feeling of a night-bird inside her ribs, that first night drive with Gansey. 

_I wish you could be kissed, Jane. Because I would beg just one off you. Under all this._

She felt the bird had grown, it filled her lungs as Gansey kissed the place just between her shoulder blades, the knob of her spine. Her breath caught. Her fingers ground into the Pig’s hood until she felt that when she finally moved she would leave handprints in the metal. When Gansey’s teeth nipped at a constellation of freckles on her shoulder, she couldn't stop a small noise from escaping her throat. Gansey smiled against her skin, a soft chuckle melting into her body. Her lungs were full of birds and her fingers full of sparks. 

Gansey began to speak, muffled words tumbling directly into her skin, escaping between kisses. 

“Let us go then, you and I,–”

A kiss in the crook of her neck.

“When the evening is spread out against the sky–”

A kiss on the wing of her right shoulder blade.

“Like a patient etherized upon a table;–”

Two kisses on either side of her spine.

“Let us go, through certain half-deserted streets,–”

His tongue, fleetingly beneath her ear. She gasped.

“The muttering retreats

Of restless nights in one-night cheap hotels–”

His lips dwelt, briefly, on a spot beneath her jaw. She swallowed, a tremulous feeling clogging her throat.

“And sawdust restaurants with oyster-shells.”

When he stopped, she turned to look at him, blushing as his eyes flicked up to hers, his mouth once again on her left shoulder. Everything inside Blue was frantic wings and burning. She shut her eyes as Gansey pressed a final kiss to her forehead, lingering for a single, eternal moment.

They climbed off the hood of the Camaro, and tangled together in the back seat, their lips everywhere but on each other’s. The sky grew darker. The fireflies winked out for the night. The car drowned in moonlight. They drowned in each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> poem is part of the first stanza of "the lovesong of j. alfred prufrock" by t.s. elliot which is one of my favorite poems. the song that blue sings that reminds her of gansey is "psychic reader" by bad bad hats. another great song.


End file.
